The Tendencies Of An Awkward Love Affair
by RevengeTheRaven
Summary: Judai and Yusei. Yusei and Judai. The names hadn't seemed to fit together, a fact none too apparent to both their friends and themselves. To onlookers, their relationship may have seemed as though it were some sort of joke, and maybe it was–but it was a special inside joke, a joke only privileged to the two unlikely lovers. These were the tendencies of an awkward love affair.


Rating: T (Mild violence and sexual content)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Judai and Yusei. Yusei and Judai. The names hadn't seemed to fit together quite yet, a fact none too apparent to both their friends and themselves. To onlookers, their relationship may have seemed as though it were some sort of joke, and maybe it was–but it was a special inside joke, a joke only privileged to the two unlikely lovers. These were the tendencies of an awkward love affair. A series of firsts.

**A:N/ This fic is a special birthday fic for my friend Hayleigh, so if any of my puzzleshipping readers are reading this right now, no I have not abanoned my puzzleshipping fics and am already half way done with Chasing The Challenge. However, while taking a break from my writing block it became my best friend's birthday so I decided to starship like crazy for her :D This story is also posted on my tumblr under 'Jadeneffinyuki' so no copy right infringment here guys. Enjoy! :D**

-('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')-

The time I had met Yusei Fudo, had I known he would someday come to be both my lover and closest companion I might have tried to be slightly more impressive, but at the time I still had the maturity level of a five year old. When I tell most people this story, at this point they're already laughing, but not for the reasons I had intended, telling me there's no feasible way a human being at my age could be any less mature than I was at the point where I currently am in my life. However, I still maintain over the course of the last few years I was at least six and a half by now.

Anyway, believe it or not our secret relationship, not a secret so much as a failed attempt of leisurely going about our business as a new and unusual pair, hadn't even begun during that whole paradox fiasco. Come to think of it, I hadn't really been sure when the buds of our relationship really appeared. All I knew was that our hormones the natural cycle of puberty had seemingly forgotten to apply during our teenage years had suddenly kicked themselves into overdrive and all of a sudden card games had taken a backseat during the consummation of our relationship.

Well, okay, that's a lie. Nothing trumps the adrenaline summoning a duel monster provides you with, or the feeling of opening that fresh new pack, that's just crazy talk. However, we often found that during our games our eyes had proved to betray us multiple times and found our gazes wandering into no man's land; a territory of which we were both unfamiliar with and baffled by.

Don't start giggling yet! That wasn't even the _awkward _part. Remember, falling for someone is just about the easiest thing to do, believe me if anyone knows that it's me. If I had the ability to choose who I fell for it sure as hell wouldn't have been the stoic man (did I forget to mention _man?_) who's version of a smile could best be described as _slightly approachable _from 20 years into the future. Don't get me wrong, I love Yusei and all but It could be safe to presume he and I had never in reality foreseen ourselves ever engaging in any type of intimate romance (other than with his bike and me with my deck) let alone ending up with one another's polar opposites.

Falling in love was the easy part.

-('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')-

"I love you," I spluttered, the hands of which often laid lax by my side with the usual pride and confidence clenched into tight fists that shook with every breath. My body shuddered constantly from both the pressure of the moment constricting me like a tightly wound chain and the freezing rain around us pounding down on my already reddening skin. Hot tears endlessly fell from my puffy eyes, grouping together at the base of my trembling lips with the occasional drop of rainwater dripping from the edges of my bangs.

I hadn't known exactly what possessed me to come stumbling back into Yusei's timeline at three in the morning half drunk off my ass after trying a new Irish pub down the street in favor of drowning the woes that unrealistic infatuation brought. All I knew was that six shots of tequila later I was standing before the love of my life looking shamefully pitiful and extremely exhausted.

Come to think of it, why the hell was the ground spinning…?

After about a minute of thick silence broken only by the steady pitter patter of rain against concrete and the labored breaths of my hot-mess self my drunken state began to subside replaced with worry and fear.

Yusei stood silently, impassive as though this had been any other situation. His cobalt eyes had not widened in surprise, they had not narrowed in dangerous curiosity nor fury, they simply rested upon my own like ice.

My fingers trembled, fists unclenching slowly with each passing moment of silence. I began to feel hopeless as my body went on autopilot. My arm stretched out towards Yusei's general direction as a subtle cry out for some sort of response-anything to go off of…I felt my feet begin to move slowly, but that's when everything came to a sudden halt. Quite literally I might add.

My toes had unfortunately miscalculated and wedged themselves beneath a heavy, metal pipe I had subconsciously assumed was a left over D-Wheel piece that sent me tumbling down. However, my fateful tumble had not gone unavenged as I quickly grabbed onto the closest stable, or in this case not so stable, thing beside me. Yusei still blames his back problems on me to this day.

"_Oof!" _I cried out as my body was carelessly tossed upon a solid, rock hard terrain, victimized by gravity for the umpteenth time that night. It wasn't until I felt strong arms envelope the small of my back along with a constricted groan of pain emitting from the warmth beneath my body that I realized I'd landed on the poor bastard.

I lifted my body from his own hastily, leaving at least 2 inches of space between our tightening chests. My vision swam further the harder I struggled to squint down at my companion as desperate, slurred apologies spilled out of my mouth before the muscular arms resting upon my lower back tightened and swiftly pulled my body back down toward his own.

As simple as that. Our lips had gravitated toward one another like magnets. Or, I really shouldn't say gravitated, that seemed far more graceful than what I had remembered it as. Our lips danced together in an awkward, uneven pace as we engaged in what was _meant_ to be a French kiss. His tongue was stiff as I pressed my own against it, I had assumed he simply hadn't known if he should move it or not, seeing as we were both relatively new at this, but between his lack of movement and my drunken state the kiss had no real 'winner'.

Yusei however, maintains that to this day that is not how the story went. He instead argues that I had indeed come stumbling into his timeline drunker than a kid on his twenty-first birthday. However in his story apparently I'm staring blankly at him while he's frantically asking me what in the hell happened to me and if I was okay, and rather than us sharing a beautiful French kiss I had initiated an awkward make out session with his cheek before passing out.

But come on Yusei, let's be honest, we _all _know which story's more believable.

-('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')-

"…Yusei, maybe we should—

"No"

"Bu—

"Judai," Yusei chastised warningly for the third time that night.

I made a mock heart-broken expression, forcing my eyes to widen to a ridiculous scale as I gazed up pleadingly at my lover, "You're ashamed of me?" My lower lip jutted out slightly as it trembled.

Yusei made a particularly annoyed face, shaking his head in disapproval at my _clearly superior _acting skills, "Judai, I'm simply not confident as to whether or not they'll respond negatively to it, take Jack for instance." He muttered lowly as he continued to assemble his sandwich, attempting to limit his scolding voice to a hush as the subjects of their very conversation sat behind them conversing at the kitchen table. "You know how he is, he's already an ass to you know, don't even try to fathom what it'd be like if he knew you and I were going steady."

I made a face, clearly uncomfortable with the direction our conversation was suddenly taking, "Not to mention Aki…" I grumbled beneath my breath in hopes that the callous remark might only reach my own ears. No such luck I'm afraid.

Yusei groaned audibly as he gave me a wary side glance, "Is _that _what this is about?" I cringed at his tone, attempting to keep my concentration on the food below me as I did not want to shout and create a scene for Yusei's sake. "Because I've _already_ told you, Judai, Aki and I—

"—Are just friends," I muttered, throwing a cautious glance of my own back up to my boyfriend. It wasn't that I was heartless enough to believe that Yusei was secretly pining for his long time and closest female companion. No, Yusei may have been somewhat ill at ease when the subject of communicating his feelings came to light, but if he had an issue with our relationship I had known him well enough to where I was sure he'd have no qualms with expressing this.

No, it was more the fact that I felt as though I were some sort of villain in her presence seeing how her impending attraction to Yusei was easily notable upon observation of her flustered reaction toward his presence. Don't get me wrong, Aki was a great gal, and for the most part we had gotten along just fine, but it was hard to have a decent conversation with the person ya' kinda stole the love of their life from, yea?

Yusei sighed once more as the unsettling silence between us once again crept back into the atmosphere. Oh no, he wasn't getting past this that easily.

I took a deep breath, alright, it was time to bring out the big guns. "Yusei, how would your friends feel if they found out you were _lying _to them." I quickly muttered, attempting to hide my own smug smile of satisfactory as I heard his breath hitch slightly. I knew it was cruel to play such a card as Yusei had always been adamant about keeping a healthy relationship with those you love, but as he continued to prove stubborn my tactics had to change.

"Judai," He scowled, but as soon as he pulled that face I knew it was over. I grinned slightly, motioning over to his teammates crowded around the table. He simply groaned, muttering beneath his breath something along the lines of, _'why did I even save you again?'_

Yusei turned around swiftly, leaning his back against the rim of the counter as he cleared his throat in a demanding manor. Each face of the 5Ds crew was visible upon no longer than a five second delay. The room was suddenly silent and the uneasy man beside me had the floor.

"As I'm sure you are all aware…Judai and I have become close friends over the past few months," He began uncertainly, and taking pity on the man I placed one of my hands on his shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh no," Crow gave a piteous groan, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms against his chest and narrowed his gaze at us suspiciously, "He's not joining team 5Ds is he? I mean, don't get me wrong Yusei, he's a great duelist but last time I checked his riding skills weren't exactly pro." The complaint was followed by a swift chorus of mutual agreement.

Yusei gave a light chuckle, to which I made note to later rebuke him for, as I felt his shoulders grow less tense beneath my grip, "No, No he is not, our mission is to protect this city, not set it on fire and trigger mass destruction." He clarified smoothly. I growled, okay, so what if I trashed a few motorcycles and set the local orphanage down the street on fire, that didn't mean I was _horrendous_.

The laughter continued, most of it at my expense, even my own boyfriend was indulging himself in the 'make fun of Judai session'. I pouted, what was that saying? If you wanted something done right you do it yourself?

I smirked, allowing my hands to leave their previous position tucked beneath my arms the humiliation of the moment drove them to and swiftly put my hands on either side of Yusei's face. Unfortunately, in favor of _surprising _my lover I hadn't gotten to see the startled look upon his face when I crushed my lips promptly upon his own. The crude laughter and devious taunts replaced by collective gasps of shock and awe however was all I needed to hear.

-('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')-

"_Uhhhn," _I gasped and groaned as our kiss became further heated, our slippery tongues partaking in a sort of pseudo dance as if performing some sort of sensual ritual to devour each other. Our teeth no longer clattered and clanked together as our kissing had become much less sloppy and further refined by the time and experience our relationship had yielded.

Our hands began to grope shyly at each other's bodies, clothes were becoming a nuisance as our hands wandered up and down across any vulnerable patch of skin available. My own hands gripped tightly around his neck, trying desperately to reach below that damned shirt of his to feel the muscles of his back rippling with every slide of our bodies. My thighs clutched onto his sides like clamps as my legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to bring our bodies even closer together than previously thought possible.

"Yusei…" I whined pathetically, in a tone that I _assure_ you had absolutely no semblance of femininity. Other parts of my body were now beginning to set aflame as well, and I had no intentions of leaving that bedroom without having that flame put out.

Yusei panted heavily, the rare sight of lust-crazed, indigo eyes once like ice now currently melting in the flames of arousal hovering above me. "Are you….sure…" he bent down beside my head, nibbling on the sensitive skin behind my ear and evoking an embarrassingly loud shriek of excitement from the depths of my increasingly drying throat.

I wasn't too far gone as to not know what he was asking, considering this would be our first time, but I was however to even contemplate this question before I was frantically letting a chorus of desperate approvals and pleas spill from my mouth. I had gotten a taste of his love in the purest of forms, and I wasn't letting go of that love until it was spilling into me to fill my body and soul entirely, pun completely and _utterly_ intended.

"Judai…" He whispered desperately, fingers slowly hooking beneath the hem of my pants with a grasp just as shaky as his breath. I threw my head back and moaned vociferously as his mouth began to devour the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Yusei!" I cried, tightly clutching onto the man's shoulders with a vice grip as he began to perform small but electrifying ministrations upon the sensitive buds beneath my shirt.

_Knock Knock_

We froze. As soon as we became entangled in the moment whatever heaven we had been drowning in had suddenly been swiftly pulled out from beneath us like a rude awakening. As soon as we heard the door knob begin to turn and creek we were back beneath the warmth and security of Yusei's covers instantly before the door swung open revealing a pair of eccentric, green haired twins.

"Yusei!" Rua cried with excitement, obviously blissfully unaware of the sinful act we had been carrying out not but a mere ten seconds ago. I groaned silently in attempts to hide the blatant presence of my stead-fast arousal beneath the sheets by curling up into a ball beside him. Kids. Thank God he was gay.

"Y-Yes Rua?" Yusei cleared his throat, obviously still attempting to catch his breath all the while to hide the previous arousal still dripping ever so slightly off his voice.

Ruka grinned beside him, jumping up and down as the siblings flailed excitedly, "Carly had her baby today after school!" She squealed, clutching the pale pink jacket around her body as her brother grinned and nodded frantically in accord. "They're going to name it after Jack!"

I gave a horribly concealed snort. That sounded like something the egotistical king would do.

Yusei hadn't missed it, and gave me a slightly stern warning look, but I could tell behind his usual attitude of harshness there was a tone of mirth and amusement.

Ruka's face suddenly turned horrid and repulsed, as if he'd just sucked on a lemon, "But it was so _icky_! She whined, Rua sticking his tongue out in agreement as he continued for the squeamish girl beside him, "There was all of this blood and weird gutsy stuff coming out!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth and held back a gag, how exactly was it possible for one to go from insanely horny to incredibly repulsed in less than a minute?

Yusei's face twisted slightly in discomfort at the graphics described by the two children in front of them, "Alright you two, that's enough about blood and guts alright? It's late—you two should be off to bed by now." He scolded gently.

Ruka frowned in disappointment, but nodded obediently as her brother whined in objection. Yusei gave them both a warning look before the twins decided to take their leave, on their way out complaining about something having to do with the words 'uncle' and 'auntie' followed by a steady chorus of giggles.

Yusei sighed, running his hands through his dampened hair, I could tell his sexual appetite was clearly non-existent now that the graphic images of his best friend and rival's fiancé giving birth continued to linger in his head.

After a long moment of silence I threw my head back as I erupted into an episode of relentless giggles, letting my body fall back onto the sheets as laughter overtook my body.

Yusei glowered over at me, clearly not as amused by the situation as I was. With a soft grunt he chucked the pillow beneath him at my face as I continued to snicker.

Well, in actuality I supposed it was my fault.

I did say I wasn't leaving that bedroom until the flame of my arousal was put out.

_That_ certainly did the trick.

-('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')-

It had been the night of our first anniversary as a couple; a team of sorts aside from his usual band of motorcycle riding duelists. To say Yusei's tastes in sentimental gestures astonished me would be a vast understatement. For our date he had taken me to one of the most memorable landmarks full of reminiscences that stuck with me to this day, and how could they not?

He took me to Venice.

Of course he had limitations on just how far he could go in re-creating that fateful night we had met thanks to the Crimson Dragon. Seeing as how watching the city turn into ruble and ash around us wasn't relatively desirable, and while defeating paradox may have eliminated any possible chance of history repeating itself we preferred to be on the safe side.

But I was grateful. Truth was, it was a well known fact that fate and I were familiar acquaintances, and it was made clear from day one that it would not be in my favor. So yea, standing there with the wind of my past blowing to my left and the man of both my own and possibly Japan's future to my right? I was entitled to be a bit nostalgic.

"Judai," I heard a deep voice calling me back to reality as I opened both of my eyes once more only to find Yusei bent down in front me with a hand on my knee. I leaned back into the bench and closed my eyes once more upon realization that it was only my date, "Mmm, Yusei I'm fine." I smiled, genuinely content as I practically curled up against the arm of the wooden seat below me to let the breeze of the night sky tousle gently with my hair like a mother lulling their child to sleep.

I felt his grip grow stiff as a dull pain shot up my leg coaxing me to reopen my eyes and look back down Yusei, who's expression seemed fixated and slightly tense.

"…Yusei?" I asked softly, putting one of my hands above the one clutching my knee like a lifeline. It hadn't hurt, but I could tell that the night for him had not been as perfect as it had for me, immediately filling me with concern and a slight sense of guilt for simply putting him off in favor of losing myself in my own thoughts.

Yusei remained unresponsive as he glanced out onto the massive river behind us. I was beginning to become worried as his grip had not eased and his eyes had not once again regained that sense of self-confidence and reassurance. "Judai, I'm sorry."

I looked down at him with a renewed sense of dread and anxiousness. "Yusei, what is it!?" I demanded this time more alarmed and slightly more irritated than the last, but he quickly yet gently pushed me back down again when I attempted to rise.

"Lately a lot of my customers have been people in Satellite still trying to get back on their feet, so we haven't gotten paid in a while…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I shook my head, squeezing his hand with a reassuring smile, "Yusei, it's alright, you don't have to buy anything tonight, besides, I don't think the pasta shop downtown takes yen." I snorted, but Yusei's expression remained detached and nervous.

"Tonight was meant to be special," he muttered, eyes transfixed on my knee as I wriggled it slightly, suddenly becoming self-conscious as his gaze intensified.

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed, becoming slightly annoyed as he continued his mysterious behavior. Yusei acting mysterious wasn't exactly front page news but when he had something to say he was direct for the most part. Tonight he had been nothing but a blithering mess of trailed off, broken sentences and empty words. Was he implying that his date with me was dissatisfying?

Suddenly he looked up, eyes filled to the brim with such raw emotion I had never even imagined those usually solid, unwavering orbs of indigo that stared up at me could withhold, as if I were some sort of precious king. "I was going to make a life changing promise to you tonight, I was going to prove that to you with the most beautiful ring money could buy. Judai, I was going to propose to you." He paused, as I choked, "—and I still am." He amended as he looked up at my awe-stricken face.

Carefully, he slid a thin, plastic duel monsters card onto my lap facedown, letting his grip upon it linger for a moment or two before ultimately letting go as it fell onto my lap like a gentle, delicate snowflake. "A ring is proof of the most ultimate love form," He continued, slowly bringing his hand back up, this time to rest on my cheek to gaze up at my eyes as they widened in uneasy shock. "But that's just money. I could work for years to get enough money to buy you those pretty diamonds but it wouldn't prove a thing. This," he tapped the card lying delicately across my shuddering lap, "is my promise to you that in a world of uncertainties and heartbreak I will always trust you, love you, and cherish you like I do this card…" He had led off into a whisper, the emotion evident within his eyes now spreading to his voice and causing it to crack as it began to overflow.

I stared down speechless at my lover. Pro…pose….prop…ose…propos…e…

He was proposing to me…

My trembling fingers carefully fumbled with the card in my lap, and sure enough just as I had predicted his Stardust Dragon lay in my very own sweaty palms. To anyone else—any other duelist this may have been considered a slap in the face, as though they were trying to say that dueling took precedence even in one's love affairs, but if you knew Yusei like I had…

…This man was giving his life to me…to hold in the palms of my hands and hold close…to trust and be trusted…

I let the card slip between the cracks of my quivering fingers as I threw myself at the man below my feet, a loud wail erupting from my throat as I practically sobbed into the crook of his neck. I know what you're thinking, and yes I was absolutely 100% aware of the fact I was acting like that girl in the movies you tell yourself you're never going to be like; the one you tell yourself is a really bad actor because no one could be filled with that much emotion and happiness. Hell, the fact that I was acting like a girl alone was enough to usually repulse me, but tonight I didn't care about any of that.

Because when it comes to the Tendencies of an Awkward Love Affair they're only temporary. Those around you may continue to tell you that your relationship is a joke, but that's okay because jokes are funny. The more you laugh, the more you smile, and the more you smile, the further you fall. The further you fall the more you find yourselves holding closely together as you brace yourselves because when you hit the bottom, you're in it together…

"Wait," Yusei glares over at me, wiping his hands clean of the dirt and grime hours of repairing has left on his hands, "You _conveniently _left out the part where you force me to sell my helmet so we could eat at that vintage Italian restaurant because you were 'hungry and wanted to celebrate the night's events', whatever happened to, 'Yusei, it's alright, you don't have to buy anything tonight,'?

I make a face, scoffing as he walks into the living room beside me, "Uh_, duh_! I lied! Of courseyou _always _bring money on a date, especially when it's your anniversary and you're planning on proposing!" I growl, crossing my arms against my own chest as the routine bickering of the night commences.

But I can't help that one last bit of a smile that lingers upon my lips as he and I drone on about each other's flaws.

It's strange…to this day, every time I look into his eyes, no matter what we're bickering about, I can still see that same emotion glowing in his eyes as I did that night.

I can still see that love.

-('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')('-')('_')-

**A:N/ That took longer than expected xD This is my first starshipping story ever and to be quite honest it is my second favorite OTP ;3. I told myself that before I made a starshipping fanfic I'd watch both the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and 5Ds series but that's like 200 episodes when you put them together and my friend's birthday was last week so...tedah xD **

**Hopefully they aren't to OOC! Thanks for reading and make sure to review guys 3 Critiques and helpfull advice on how to improve my writing are certainly welcomed.**

**-RevengeTheRaven**


End file.
